This invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of bacteria. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of bacteria using a product prepared by a disclosed process.
Numerous compounds have been disclosed for controlling the growth of bacteria. However, it has long been the experience of workers in this field that the bacteria, after prolonged exposure to toxic compounds at sub-lethal levels, often develop a resistance to them. Consequently, there is a continuing need for new products useful for controlling the growth of bacteria.